


untitled

by BunnyBot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, all for you to decide, could be shippy could be not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBot/pseuds/BunnyBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I were to say we're not so different, would you call me a cliche?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

Scott panted, holding a hand to his side where blood was seeping through his shirt. The blade on Deucalion’s cane had left him more than glancing blows this time and the last one actually embedded itself in Scott’s abdomen. It was far from life threatening, but it was painful as all hell.

Deucalion for his part looked as if he could care less that he’d just stabbed a teenage boy, as he sat and cleaned his cane casually while Scott finished healing. He listened as Scott pulled himself to his feet and casually commented, “You did better than last time."

Frustration was obvious in Scott’s voice as he spat back, “Why do you keep doing this? What is the point of testing me like this?"

"I couldn't just give you the information for free. Then what would you learn?"

Scott growled, but reigned in his temper. “This isn’t a game! The more time I waste with you, the more people will get hurt!"

"Then I suggest you get moving. The Darach isn't going to postpone killing a sacrifice for our conversation," Deucalion's reply was cool, detached, and absolutely infuriating to hear. Fortunately Scott cared more about saving lives than arguing. 

Scott was already opening the door when Deucalion’s voice made him pause one last time. 

"If I were to say we’re not so different, would you call me a cliche?"

"Yes, and I would also call you a liar," said Scott and Deucalion could practically hear Scott rolling his eyes. The door opened and shut and Scott was gone, leaving Deucalion alone in the room.

He reattached the cap over the blade on his cane and stood. Scott could think what he wanted, Deucalion was fine with that. He’d look forward to seeing whether or not it would be him or Scott who would be right in the end.


End file.
